


Breaking Fell

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [24]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, First Chapter is Angst, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Unconfessed Love, second chapter is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Red and Stretch are getting married, and Fell is left to mourn his cowardice.





	1. Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I started writing wayyyyy back in August. Finished it up last week and decided what the fuck to do with it XD 
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> Now with fanart!!!! Look at this awesomeness, guys :D
> 
> https://queenofbiscuits.tumblr.com/post/161915630379/bigbitchbot-queenofbiscuits-i-love-your-writing

Papyrus felt his as though his soul would dust when his brother walked in the front door, hand in hand with his lazy alternate, a glint of gold on their opposing hands. In that moment he felt as though he had shut down to spare himself the agony of the situation, although he had no one to blame but himself. He had never been more than an asshole of a brother to Sans, really he had never even acted like a brother; it was no surprise that he would find love elsewhere. After all, even when they had met their alternates and he and Sans had had a good long talk, working to make their relationship as brothers better than it had ever been, he had never confessed. Great and Terrible Papyrus his ass. He was a coward, and while he had meant to tell his alternate of his feelings, get Stretch’s advice on how to tell Sans, the subject was never brought up. He had been scared.

 

This entire situation was no one’s fault but his own. So, in complete apathy, Papyrus congratulated them both, forcing a mask of acceptance for his brother’s decision, giving his blessing when his brother asked for it rather than breaking down like he wanted. He’d have time for such things when they left. And leave they did, bright smiles on their face, waving to him before walking through the portal that lead to Underswap.

 

Only then did Papyrus allow his tears to fall, only then did he crumble to his knees and scream in agony, pain wracking his body in waves as he realized he would never get to tell his brother now, never get to hold him, never get to make him happy, never get to let him know how much he truly loved him, truly cared about him. It hurt. It hurt in more ways, in worse ways than Papyrus had ever felt pain in his life. That hurt was all Papyrus could feel for the months that followed. And the Underground suffered for his pain.

 

~.~

 

Sans walked through the portal to his home universe, a large smile at the thought of visiting his little brother stretch across his skull. Really, he should have done so sooner, especially with his brother’s decision to stay living in their old ‘Kill or be Killed’ universe. Stretch had kept him occupied for the past few months, so much so that his little bro had kinda been in the back of his mind, as much as it ashamed him to admit it.

 

With a low whistle Sans shuffled out of the ratty old shed and locked it behind him, turning to gaze at the home he and Paps had essentially grown up in, only to find nothing but a large pile of rubble to greet him, long buried under the snow. Shocked, Sans ran around to the front, examining what little structure stood, and was startled to find a few long bones, jagged and ill-made, still sticking out of the debris. Papyrus had done this? If it had been his brother, he had not been his normal calm and controlled self when summoning his bone attacks. Now completely unsettled, Sans walked at a clipped pace towards town. What he found did nothing to quell his fears.

 

Dust was everywhere, though it all looked fairly undisturbed, as though no one had even done the dead the courtesy of moving their remains from where they fell. Each and every building was essentially in ruins. No one lived there any longer, as far as he could tell. What the hell had happened? Had Papyrus gone on a rampage after he left? Sans shook his questions from his head as he turned and made his way to Waterfall. He would find nothing here to answer them. If Undyne was still alive, and didn’t try to kill him on the spot, she’d be able to tell him what the fuck happened.

 

~.~

 

“Well, well. Look who showed up.” Undyne drawled in a tired, slurred voice, clearly drunk as she looked up at him from a barren corner of her house. Which was a bit of a shock. He didn’t think he knew Undyne even touched alcohol, let alone drank enough to get shit-faced drunk.

 

“I really don’t have time to banter, Fish-bitch. What happened to Snowdin? Where’s Papyrus?” Sans snarled. Undyne looked him up and down for a moment before smirking.

 

“You mean ‘Boss’? Fhuhuhuhu!” Undyne began laughing as though she had told a wonderful joke. Sans flinched at the old nickname, but kept quiet as Undyne got a thoughtful look on her face.

 

“Honestly, I have no idea. The day you left, he made me Captain. Then he disappeared. Haven’t seen him in months. Not after he trashed Grillby’s.” Undyne pulled a flask from her jacket pocket and took a long swig, a look of past horror etched in her face, as though she was remembering something awful, even for their fucked up universe.

 

“Everything went to shit after he left. Your brother was the only thing keeping everyone in Snowdin from tearing each other apart. Which, once everything went to hell, it kinda spread.” Undyne paused to take another swig of her drink. “Monsters were evacuated to the Capitol about two months ago. Well…important monsters. Monsters who could do their damn job.” Undyne looked absolutely devastated. Sans might have felt sorry for her, if he didn’t know how much dust she had on her scaly hands. The only thing he cared about now was finding his brother.

 

“Do you have any idea where he went?” Undyne gave him a long, hard look before setting a hand on his shoulder. Sans would have killed her out of pure instinct if she hadn’t had that pitying look on her face.

 

“Sans…I’m pretty sure he went out into the forest.” Sans felt his soul go cold. Monsters only went deep into Snowdin Forest to kill themselves. If Papyrus went there…Undyne was trying to tell him his little brother had dusted himself. Scowling, Sans stood and began to walk away, stopping in her broken doorway to throw her back a single look and a nod. It was a gesture of respect she didn’t deserve, but one that he gave anyway. She looked taken aback for a moment before she grew solemn and nodded as well, returning the gesture. With that Sans left the stinking, decrepit house in Waterfall, tears streaming down his face as he took a shortcut to Snowdin. He had to find Pap.

 

~.~

 

Sans had looked everywhere that was in close proximity to town. Finding nothing in the obvious spots, he started his search further into the forest from his old sentry post and went from there. The forest was just too big, regardless of how “small” the Underground was. If Papyrus had dusted himself, Sans would never find where, not after the months of time that had passed. Which was what pushed him to keep searching. Papyrus wouldn’t kill himself over Sans, no way in hell. He should have come back sooner, he shouldn’t have left in the first place, at least not without convincing his stubborn brother to come with him.

 

It was on his seventh pass through the forest, closest to his old station, to Papyrus’ traps, that he found anything. A small wisp of smoke was wafting through the air, smelling strongly of garlic and home; scents that were not common in this universe. Sans felt tears well in his eye sockets once again as he followed the smoke, walking down into a small valley he had no idea was there. The trees seemed to thin out a bit the farther down he got, until he came to a small meadow, in which sat a cabin. Alongside was a tiny building that was no doubt, from the glass ceiling, a greenhouse.

 

Smoke was rising from a small chimney, signifying that his brother was both home and cooking. Sans walked tentatively forward, a bit on edge. How would his brother react to seeing him after so long, after what had happened? Steeling himself, Sans pushed forward and strode to the front door, swinging it open and walking through before he could stop himself to think and knock. There stood Papyrus, a look of pure peace on his face as he stirred a large pot of what Sans could only assume was spaghetti. Sans stood and took in his brother’s relaxed appearance and attire, finding it all a bit jarring with how he remembered him.

 

Papyrus stood in a simple pair of leather pants and a large, baggy t-shirt, his crimson scarf still hanging loosely around his neck. Something about the fact that Papyrus had kept his scarf, tattered and worn, struck Sans deep in his soul.

 

“I suppose you’ve come to tell me I’m an uncle, or the like.” Sans jumped at the sudden question, realizing that Papyrus had set two plates on the table and was now filling them both with spaghetti as though Sans had never left. Sans nervously shuffled over and sat in the chair opposite where his brother stood, who still hadn’t looked at him since he had barged in the door. Papyrus sat and began eating, although he finally gave Sans an expectant look.

 

“Well, um…no? Just came to visit, bro.” Sans said quietly. He wasn’t sure what answer his brother had wanted to hear, but Papyrus simply nodded, seemingly pleased as he ate. Sans stared at him a moment longer before taking a bite of his own meal, pausing for a moment as he realized how much better his brother’s cooking had gotten. Might have had something to do with the fact that he was no longer working his coccyx off to keep the peace. Speaking of which…

 

“Bro? I uh…I saw the house.” Papyrus paused, just for a second, before continuing to eat as though Sans hadn’t spoken. Sans frowned.

 

“I also went to talk to Undyne. She, uh…she told me what happened.” Now Papyrus stopped fully, putting down his fork and wiping his mouth with a nearby hand towel. Sans watched as his brother made to get up, obviously wishing to leave the conversation. No, they weren’t doing that shit anymore. With a wave of his fingers Papyrus was back in his seat and held there, blue magic gripping his soul for as long as Sans wanted him to stay put. Papyrus looked up, shocked at Sans’ actions, before it was replaced with an emotion Sans was not at all familiar with in his brother’s eyelights. Desperation.

 

“Sans, let me go.” Papyrus pleaded, eyelights a dim red. Sans shook his head, growling a little as Papyrus tried to use his own magic to break out of his hold.

 

“No, Pap. We are going to talk about this. You don’t just go off and pitch a fit for the hell of it.” Sans said simply, although he flinched a little when Papyrus seemed to completely slump in his chair, as though the entire world rested on his shoulders and the pressure had become too much. Seeing his brother this hopeless hurt more than anything he had ever endured before.

 

“I can’t…I can’t tell you why.”

 

“Is it because I left? I told you, you could come live with us. I know Blue would love to have someone in the house who isn’t a lazy bones.” Sans smirked, trying to get at least a small smile on his brother’s face. Instead it looked as though Papyrus was about to cry.

 

“That is the last thing I wanted to do.” Papyrus whispered. Sans frowned.

 

“Then what the hell, Papyrus?! I don’t understand?! What was I supposed to do, ask them to come live here?!”

 

Papyrus visibly recoiled. “FUCK NO! THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN WORSE!”

 

Sans rubbed his skull with both hands for a moment, trying to not explode in his frustration. “Then what, Pap? Did you really need me to stay? Did it really hurt that much for me to leave?”

 

“Yes. Yes it did.”

 

Sans looked up in shock at his brother’s words, only to find that Papyrus was silently sobbing into his hands, the pain fully evident in the way his whole frame trembled. It was then that his words hit Sans fully, and he realized why his brother had reacted to him leaving with Stretch in such a violent, unlike him way.

 

“B-bro? Do y-you…do you love me?”

 

Papyrus looked up from his hands with a glare and holy fuck he was full on bawling. “MORE THAN FUCKING ANYTHING AND I WAS TOO DAMN COWARDLY TO TELL YOU BEFORE THAT ASH TRASH BEAT ME TO IT!” With that he fell silent and, after realizing Sans’ magic had all but disappeared, stood from his seat, leaving Sans to sit in his chair, shocked into silence.

 

Sans watched what he could only assume was the bedroom door as it slammed shut behind his brother. He slumped in his chair, trying his hardest to wrap his mind around his brother’s words. How long had he wished for a relationship beyond the brotherly with Papyrus when he still lived in this hellhole? How much pain was he in the day Papyrus gave his blessing with no more than a small smile on his face, as though it didn’t really matter to him whether Sans left or not? He realized now had much of an idiot he had been. He had practically rubbed his expanding relationship with Stretch in Papyrus’ face and had no idea how much he had hurt him by doing so. Shit, he had messed up.

 

Sans stood, once the loud yelling and crashing from behind the shut door was replaced by silence. Honestly, there was probably never going to be a good time to have this talk with his brother, but this was something they both needed. With careful steps, Sans made his way to Papyrus’ bedroom door, wincing at the quiet sobs that he could hear through the worn oak, and turned the knob.

 

“G-go a-away…” Papyrus tried to growl, but his voice cracked, showing his weakness. He glared at Sans as he entered the room, curled up on the floor in front of his bed.

 

“Sorry, can’t do that bro.” Papyrus snarled at him half-heartedly, but as Sans draped his heavy, black jacket over his shoulders, he collapsed in his arms, all but sobbing into his older brother’s chest. Sans held him tightly, tears falling from his own sockets as the strong, fierce brother he had known crumbled completely in his arms. He reminded him of when they were on the run as babybones, when one of them would get hurt and Papyrus would cry, feeling more hopelessness than a child his age should ever have to feel. Sans had fought hard to make sure his brother would never have to feel that helpless again, and all he had done was fail him once again.

 

“Bro…you have no idea how long I felt that way, how long I wished you felt the same.” Sans whispered once Papyrus had calmed down, simply laying in his chest, completely worn out from his emotions taking control. He felt the other tense, before Papyrus pushed away, his face still covered in half dried tear tracts and his teeth set in a deep scowl.

 

“D-don’t need your p-pity. I’m f-fine. Just get out. Don’t d-do something y-you’ll r-regret. Not to h-him.” With that Papyrus wiped his face with the collar of his shirt and stood, leaving the room. Sans sat there for a moment, frustration building in his soul, until he realized what Papyrus meant. Stretch was technically a Papyrus. His brother didn’t want him to hurt his alternate, even if they weren’t actually the same person. With a sigh, Sans stood and walked slowly from the room, his soul growing heavy as he saw Papyrus waiting by the door, holding it open with a blank, emotionless look on his face. Sans continued forward, though he didn’t want to, only pausing in the door way for a moment, to look back at his little brother.

 

“Love you, bro.” Sans waited until Papyrus looked away and nodded before he left.

 

~.~

 

Another couple months passed, and if Papyrus was honest, he was a bit grateful Sans hadn’t come back. He didn’t like the feeling of breaking into pieces, of not being in control, and he wasn’t entirely sure how well he’d be able to keep himself together if Sans came around again. Instead of ruminating on his thoughts, he threw himself into his everyday chores, which mostly consisted of tending to his garden and keeping his small cabin immaculate. It was when there was a sudden knock on his door after three months of pure solitude that Papyrus realized he may not have gotten off easy from their conversation. Still, he’d be a gracious host. At least, that was the plan until he saw who was at his door.

 

“Sup, Fell.” Stretch drawled in his smooth, lazy tone, cigarette dangling from his teeth, and honestly Papyrus wanted nothing more than to sock him in the jaw, if only for bringing those infernal cancer sticks around his home. Instead he leaned into the doorframe, blocking the entrance as he smirked at his alternate.

 

“Why are you here, Ash-Trash? I’m not actually in the mood for company at the moment.” Papyrus snarled. He reviled in the slight wince from the other at his tone, but was a little disappointed at how quickly Stretch pushed it down, smiling a shit-eating grin.

 

“Just came to visit. Red was a little upset the last time he came, so I thought maybe it would be better for me to come this time.” Stretch shrugged. Fell narrowed his sockets and was certain he caught the tiniest spark of orange magic in the other’s eyelights. He frowned deeply, remembering how hurt he had been after that visit. Of course it didn’t matter if they were brothers, if Papyrus had been more broken afterwards than Sans had been. Papyrus had “hurt” Stretch’s husband. Who cared how Papyrus felt? No one, that’s who. He was used to this bullshit, so Papyrus just scoffed and turned back into his house, leaving the door open and storming to the kitchen, putting a bit more force than strictly necessary into making dinner.

 

One of the chairs scraping the floor as it was pulled away from the table told him Stretch had indeed come inside, and he could only hope the other had shut the door. Neither of them said a word as Papyrus prepared supper, unconsciously making lasagna. Once the masterpiece was panned and in the oven, Papyrus washed everything up and put all the ingredients away, before turning and leaning into his counter as he scowled at Stretch, who had apparently been watching him, an easy smile on his face.

 

“Well, since you’re going to just sit there, you might as well tell me your threat to get me to stay away from my own brother.” Papyrus rolled his eyes as Stretch stared at him confused, noticing while doing so that Stretch had not lit a cigarette in his house. He’d have to make sure to thank him once everything else was out of the way.

 

“Fell, I’m not here to threaten you. I talked to Red. He told me what you two…talked about.” The way he said talked let Papyrus know that Red had indeed told his husband about his momentary breakdown.

 

“Yes? I love my brother. I was too cowardly to tell him, you two got married. I’m out of the picture, and I intend to stay that way. There is no need for you to get hurt in my stead because I was an idiot.” Papyrus felt his soul throb in pain at his own words, but he meant them. He was determined to keep his feelings his own. He would not have it if Sans left the skeleton he fell in love with just because Papyrus was a full idiot of a brother for years.

 

Stretch stared at him open mouthed for a long moment, before he shook his head, chuckling under his breath. Papyrus felt a bit put off at the gesture, but kept quiet.

 

“Fell, you really don’t know, do you? Your brother and I have the same problem. We’ve both had the same damn problem since we confessed that we loved each other. We just didn’t realize that until after Red’s visit.” Stretch fell into another bout of annoying, snickering laughter, and Papyrus felt his anger rise quickly.

 

“IF YOU DON’T GET TO YOUR POINT WITHIN THE NEXT SECOND I AM KICKING YOUR ASS BACK TO SWAP!” Stretch stared at him for a moment after his loud outburst, then stood to his feet, getting in Papyrus’ personal space within a matter of seconds. He leaned back, feeling more than a little uncomfortable at the suddenness of Stretch’s movements and the slight predatory look in his sockets.

 

“You want to know my point? We were both in love with each other. At the same time, we both fell for you.” Then Stretch had his teeth to Papyrus’ and Papyrus went rigid, his mind going blank. It was when Stretch’s tongue, warm and slick, swept over his teeth that Papyrus whimpered and quickly pushed Stretch away, spinning him around and hitting a small point of magic in his cervical vertebrae. Stretch passed out and Papyrus slipped to the floor, panic setting in as he curled into himself. Papyrus, even before realizing his love for his brother, had never done anything that related with romance. Stretch’s sudden and unwarranted kiss had fairly short-circuited his mind, leaving him a frozen mess.

 

Papyrus made himself calm down, breathing in the calming aroma of his scarf before getting to his feet, turning off his oven, and lugging Stretch onto his shoulder. He was not about to have the other wake up anywhere near him. Which meant he was taking a trip to Underswap. Well, he supposed he owed the Blueberry a visit.

 

~.~

 

Stretch was beginning to wake up as Papyrus walked through the other’s shed, weaving his way through old boxes and trash, speeding up as his panic began to settle in again. He made his way to the front door of the house quickly, pounding as fast as his soul in his chest. Blue opened it after a minute or so, a look of slight aggravation completely wiped off his face as Papyrus pushed his way in, flopping Stretch on the couch next to a surprised Red before back away and into the kitchen, slumping against the wall, his bones rattling as he shook.

 

He wasn’t really aware of much after that, he knew one of the Sanses was in his face, asking him questions; but it wasn’t until he felt Stretch near him that he whimpered loudly, curling into himself, and felt all of them move away, giving him time to breath, to calm himself, to realize he had broken again, and all over a kiss! A simple kiss! It took a long while for Papyrus to pull himself back together, more than grateful that he had not started crying again. Shuddering, Papyrus slowly uncurled himself and stood, looking into the living room and finding his own brother and Blue sitting on the couch, staring at him, trying to decide if he was okay to approach.

 

“I…I’m sorry, I did not mean to…” Papyrus found himself cut off as Red stood and walked over, pulling him to the couch to sit beside Blue, who was looking at him with worry filled sockets.

 

“It’s not your fault bro. Stretch told me what happened. It’s not your fault, he shouldn’t have…” Red took a deep breath and stopped as Papyrus began to slip away again, his eyelights dimming. “He’s fine, you’re fine. I promise.” Papyrus nodded, though he refused to look up at Blue. He had come into their home, Stretch unconscious in his arms and he was freaking out as though Stretch had…Papyrus shook away the thought.

 

“Blue, I am truly sorry.” Papyrus whispered, shaking his head as they began to tell him again that it wasn’t his fault. Why had he reacted like that? It wasn’t as though Stretch had done any more than kiss him, any worse than a simple gesture of affection. What was wrong with him? Why did he have to hurt those he cared about, who cared about him?

 

Papyrus got to his feet, his hands shaking as he walked to the front door. He heard Red calling out behind him, as well as Blue, but he ignored them.

 

“Don’t come back.” He whispered, before opening the door and shutting it firmly behind him. He would…he would stay alone, he would stay deep in his universe. He couldn’t hurt them anymore that way. The thought drifted in his mind as he hopped back through the portal to Underfell, and Papyrus felt his soul go cold. He wouldn’t hurt them anymore.


	2. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no smut because past me was dumb and didn't realize that it didn't fit the situation.
> 
> Sorry not sorry lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really all that happy with this, I've had at least half of it done for months, but if I didn't finish it now I'm terrified I never would have. And I hate doing that to you guys.
> 
> I hope this is...okay? Lol I dunno, I'm sorry if it sucks XD
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been another six months. Another six months of pure isolation in the depths of the Underground, so deep that if Papyrus didn’t know better, he wouldn’t be entirely certain he would be able to find his way back out again. His shack that they knew the location of was torn down, all the necessary materials taken with him. Things were the same now as they were before, though now he was positive no one would ever find him unless he wanted them to. And after what he had done?

 

Papyrus chuckled a bitter laugh as he tromped through the forest, on his daily run to the Dump for supplies. While Stretch had been in the wrong when it came to boundaries, he had no reason to react as he had. No reason to hurt both his brother and Blue like he had. They may have said it wasn’t his fault, but he could see the truth in the way they had looked at him. Especially when he first walked in the house, Stretch slung over his shoulder like a damn trophy.

 

He shook his head, willing the dark thoughts from his mind. It had been six months, long enough that any lasting trails he might have left were gone. Long enough to know that the machine hadn’t been used for at least half that time. His soul ached at the thought that his brother had actually abandoned him. The rest of him was relieved.

 

The town of Snowdin was nothing more than random piles of wood and stone in the snow now, nothing to salvage and nowhere to hide in terms of shelter. Papyrus didn’t even turn his gaze as he strode past the old house, structure long buried under the snow. The shed itself was infused with magic; no matter how many times he attacked it, it stayed upright. Damned thing should burn, but Papyrus didn’t have the patience to undo any protective wards placed over the structure.

 

~.~

 

It wasn’t until he was passing through the boundary from Snowdin to Waterfall that he became aware he was being followed. The feeling was normal, really, or at least it should have been. After living so long in almost silent seclusion it was unsettling, to say the least.

 

Unwilling to tip off the monster that he was well aware of their rather pitiful attempts at stalking him, Papyrus kept on his way, his knowledge of the tunnel system in Waterfall put to his full advantage. It wasn’t long until he had lead them into a tunnel that only had a single exit, though anyone that knew the area well was aware of the hidden wall deep within. A mere moment later and he was behind the other, the idiot boxed in as he summoned jagged attacks.

 

“If you tell me who sent you I may make your death a quick one.” His voice was calm, even, nothing threatening to it except for the fact that it was _his_ voice. Monsters knew better than to attack him without a plan, without back up; to do so otherwise was suicide. Though, as the small monster turned around, a dim shade of blue visible even through the hazy gloom of the cave, Papyrus stiffened. He could feel his soul constrict as Blue looked up at him, his eyelights full of a sympathy that did nothing but make him feel worse.

 

Blue seemed to panic as Papyrus began to back away, his sockets wide. “No, Fell, please! I just want to talk to you, that’s all!” Papyrus continued his slow retreat from the cave, thoughts and fears swirling in his mind, but just before he turn tail and run, no matter how much of a coward that made him, there was a faint ping in his chest.

 

He stood rooted to the ground, his soul floating in the air before him and nothing he could do would call it back. He didn’t realize he was trembling until Blue laid a gentle hand on his arm, turning his face with a soft touch to look him in the eyes.

 

“You aren’t going to hurt me, Fell. I know you aren’t, I know you wouldn’t hurt any of us, not on purpose.” Blue’s voice was firm even as he sent waves of comforting magic into the hold he had over Papyrus’ soul. “I just want to talk.”

 

Papyrus could hear the absolute sincerity in his voice, the calm assurance that, without a doubt, Blue trusted him. He couldn’t help but feel that the trust was misplaced, but after a flash of the smile he knew the other for, he found he couldn’t hold onto the thought. He nodded, taking Blue’s arm with his own before leading them both back out of Waterfall.

 

~.~

 

Papyrus carefully stomped off any snow still clumped on his boots, watching from the corner of his eye as Blue did the same. Once his coat was hung on the hook by the door and his shoes were in the corner, Papyrus made his way to the kitchen, wanting, _needing_ a distraction from the “conversation” he knew Blue wanted to have. It was obvious what his brother’s alternate had in mind.

 

However, Blue simply sat at his table, seemingly interested in whatever he was doing. Soon it seemed as just another of their visits, the two of them trading cooking tips between explaining the newest puzzles they had invented. Papyrus appreciated the banter; after being alone for so long it felt like a breath of air to his soul.

 

“Fell, can we talk about what happened?” Blue finally asked, the silence as Papyrus cooked becoming uncomfortable. Papyrus tensed, then forced himself to relax. This was Blue, the skeleton who was the first to believe he could repair his relationship with his brother, the skeleton he had sparred with on multiple occasions because the little version of his brother could actually keep up.

 

The skeleton that everyone assumed was too naive and innocent to know the ways of the world; if Papyrus was completely honest, Blue knew more than he did when it came to most, well, _normal_ things.

 

“If you wish.” Papyrus found he couldn’t even look Blue in the eyes as he spoke, wary of losing his composure should his friend speak the same words that flit through his skull.

 

That he was despicable, both as a brother and as a friend. That what he had done, attacking what should have been a friend, family, was inexcusable. That his brother had disowned him, surely, because what kind of a monster was he? There was no excuse for what he did. No matter if Stretch had caught him by surprise, had honestly shocked him with his confession.

 

Instead of these things, however, Blue’s words were filled with love.

 

“We want you to come home, Fell.”

 

He wasn’t sure he had heard correctly, Papyrus staring at the other in disbelief. Instead of letting the silence reign, Blue continued.

 

“Papy was drunk, when he came here. Maybe not enough to excuse what he did, but enough that he wasn’t fully aware of what had happened until after you left.” Now Blue paused, frowning to himself. “He feels terrible for what he did, Fell. He hurt you, even if he didn’t mean to, and he has spent every day since hating himself for it. Much like you have.”

 

Papyrus couldn’t process this. Swapshit blamed himself for this? Was he serious?

 

“I don’t...how can you even be here? I hurt your brother, I’ve probably hurt my brother’s relationship with my stupidity…” Papyrus stopped talking as Blue’s face hardened.

 

“Papyrus, I know you would not hurt any of us on purpose. I believe in you, Red believes in you, hell my lazy bones brother believes in you!” Papyrus chuckled as the other blushed at his own swear, but listened as he continued. “You haven’t ruined anything. If anything, the two of them are bonded more strongly now than they were. The only regret they have is that they had to wait this long to bring you home.” Now Blue smiled, a proud look on his face.

 

“Papy gave up drinking. The both of them have really cut down on their smoking. They did all of this for you, because they love you. And I do mean _love_ you. I see the look Red get’s on his face when he talks about you.” Blue giggled as Papyrus blushed, scowling. “The two of them are so lovestruck I don’t think they were willing to wait all that much longer to send me.”

 

“Why did they send you?” Papyrus knew already, the answer was obvious. But he needed Blue to say it, to confirm what he already knew.

 

“They were afraid you would reject them. Afraid you wouldn’t believe them. I told them I’d come and set you straight, then bring you right home. I’m sure the two have your room ready by now. I think Red was even going to cook you something.” Blue smiled, his cheer infectious. Papyrus found himself smiling as well, the fears in his soul finally abating. Perhaps this wouldn’t be such a bad idea...if it went awry he could always come back.

 

Or take a leap off the nearest cliff, but he wasn’t about to tell Blue that.

 

“I suppose you expect me to pack up my shit and come along then?” Papyrus chuckled as Blue huffed at him, before hopping out of his seat and heading to the neglected meal on the stove-top.

 

“We should eat first! It will take a while to retrieve all your things, you know.”

 

“Whatever you say pipsqueak.” Blue’s exclamation of faux anger put a smirk on his face. The first he’d had in a long time. It felt good.

 

~.~

 

He couldn’t do this.

 

Papyrus stood in front of the door to the Swap brother’s home, his hands wringing in his nervousness. Blue stood at his side, patient as a saint. He couldn’t do this, they would hate him, this was a trap…

 

“They love you. We just want you to come home.” Blue’s voice cut through his panic-hazed mind, calming his nerves. Steeling himself, he nodded to the other, Blue smiling as he passed by and opened the door, walking inside. It took him another small moment to compose himself before he was able to force himself in.

 

The moment he walked through the door they were on him, Red wrapped around his waist and Stretch giving him a brief hug before backing off a bit, rubbing the back of his skull. Red held no such qualms, his grip only increasing.

 

“I swear to fuck if you ever just disappear like that again I’ll poison your food!” Papyrus laughed, the familiarity a bit of a shock after so long. It felt good, so he held his brother close, very much aware Red was trembling slightly.

 

Looking up, Papyrus caught Stretch staring at them fondly, a slight blush forming over his skull. He swallowed. “Stretch, I am sorry.” His alternate looked up, shocked, before a bitter understanding filled his eyelights.

 

“Please don’t apologize. Not for that mess.”He sounded sincere in his sorrow over the topic, so Papyrus dropped it. He was certain they would discuss it later.

 

“Bro, we have a lot of shit to talk about.” Red had turned his skull to the side so that he could be heard, his voice firm. Papyrus nodded, locking eyes with Stretch, a gentle smile on his face.

 

“That we do.”


End file.
